Tyler's Back!
by KlarolineFeelsForever
Summary: Tyler Lockwood is back in the Falls and is here to stay. He wants to be with his love, Caroline. But his love is with his enemy. Oh. This story is in Tyler Lockwood's point of view.


Every morning when I wake up I am worried for myself. Klaus is such a jack ass. But Caroline is a sweet beautiful thing. I still can't believe that they could be together. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Does that mean that she is now _my ex?_ I refuse to believe so. But I know that she still cares. Since she did tell Klaus to set me free. Oh I love her. But that monster needs to die. Too bad that if he does, she will to. And me. And some of our other friends and vampires. Why does my life have to be like this? I WANT HER BACK! As i walk down the street to the Mystic Grill I still can't help to keep watching my back. I have to keep reminding myself that I am free. When I walk into the grill I walk right to the bar. "Can I get some Vodka?" As soon as I recieve my drink I walk right out of there. As I walk across the street I see Damon sitting on the park bench. I want to ingore him but he notices me a waves me over. I don't want anything to keep me worried at night. Damon always has some sort of problem. With humans, vampires, werewolves, hybirds, and even the ghost. "Well I wasn't expecting to see you over here." Damon says. "Well expect the unexpeted." I replied. Something I would have thought that he already learned. "Wrong time to come back though. I heard that Klaus already has your vampire barbie." He said with a smirk. "Yes. I know." "Well... Are you going to try and get her back?" That was a question I've been asking myself for a long time. I had no idea what I would do. But even if i did, Damon is not the one i'd be talking to. "Well fine. Don't answer my question." Perfect. "Bye Damon." I said. "Bye Lockwood." He replied. I hope I come across Caroline. I would love to talk to her. But not with Klaus. Oh, but what would I saw to Caroline. I love you? I miss you? No. I'm done with my Vodka now. I drop it into a trash bin. I hop into my car and go over to Caroline's house. Hopefully she's home. I wonder if she's having sex with Klaus. Ugh, it probably sucks. I bet his dick isn't as large as mine. What if she thinks about me while having sex with him? That would be wonderful. Wait. No it won't. His dick is small. Ha. He mad as shit. As I pull into her drive way and start to get anxious. She still loves me, she still loves me. But is she still _in love _with me? Maybe I should just turn and drive away. No, I need some clarification. I need my Caroline. As I knock on the door I feel some sweat running down my forehead. I wipe it down quick. When I see Caroline walking towards the door I can't help to not smile. She smiles back. God she's beautiful. "Hi." I say when she opens the door. "Hey." She replys. "What are you doing here?" She asks. Damn. Do I need a reason to be here? I love her. We are still supposed to be together. Did I ever break you with her? Did she ever dump me? "I came to talk to you Caroline." "Ok. Would you like to come in?" Of course I would like to come in. I would like to walk into your house. Kiss you to your room. Rip off your clothes and crawl with you into your bed. "Yes" I reply.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She ask. "I would like to talk about us. If there is an us." She just looks at me. "Tyler. I'm with Klaus right now." Ugh. Hearing that from her mouth just hurts me more. I feel so betrayed. He always tried to make miserable. He always tried to boss me around. He made me his little bitch. He always went after my girlfriend, who is now my ex. He chased me out of Mystic Falls. And after all of that, the girl I love still dated him. Why? Caroline, why would you do this to me? "Yes, I heard." I finally reply. "But you are still kinda with me." "What?" She asked. What? I have to ask myself that too. I just blurted it out without thinking. "Caroline. You never broke up with me. I never broke you with you. I still consider you my girlfriend." "Tyler...I,I, don't know what to say." She says. "I'll make it easy for you. If you want to be with Klaus, brake you with me now. If you want to be with me, kiss me." She just stands there. Shocked. Damn. I really didn't make it easy for her. I wish I knew how she felt for Klaus. Should I asks her? Nah. It would just make things awkward, for both of us. "Ok Caroline. You don't have to answer me now. But I still love you, and I hope you feel the same way about me back. Thanks for telling Klaus to set me free. I'll give you time to think about this. Do whatever makes you the most happy." I turn around and walk away. After being kinda rejected and don't think I can handle anything else.


End file.
